My One and Only Captain
by gruffysnuggles
Summary: Follow me, Alix*, through my journey in California meeting my hero & secret crush, CaptainSparklez (Jordan Maron) to find the true meaning of love and romance. (I kinda can't say much else because it will spoil the story, sorry) This will be an estimated 10-15 chapter story & I will be publishing a new chapter weekly. *Name changed to protect identity
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: New Neighbour

My One and Only Captain

Prologue (more like a back story)

Jordan Maron (also more commonly known as CaptainSparklez) has a large influence in my life. I'm a very big fan and I watch his videos everyday from Minecraft to Prop Hunt on Garry's Mod to Happy Wheels, but it's only been recently that I relized that he's more than a YouTuber to me. He lives in California USA and is 22 years old. An exceptional entertainer, kind and silliest of people. He currently has over 7 million subscribers, and is probably one of the hottest guy's I've seen in entertainement. I am a 15 year old (I'll be portraying myself however as 21 years old in this story) french-canadian. My dream is to become a novelist for teen fiction (this is my first public copy/fanfiction) or to become as famous as he is on YouTube with my Call of Duty gameplay. Ironically, I don't play Minecraft on PC but I understand everything to it, thanks to Mr. Sparkly pants. I have played on Xbox 360 however, I specialize in Call of Duty more then in Minecraft. I've always had this sort of attraction to him and I love it because he's probably any girls dream come true. Charming, handsome, and talented in Minecraft of course!

Chapter 1: New Neighbour

I feel the warm breeze as I exit my cab going toward the front entrance of my new condo. "Finally here! Welcome California!" I think to myself, trying not to look awkward, "It took me forever to get the money to afford this place, does a celebrity live here or something?" I ask myself. I walk through what seems like the gates of heaven to find myself in a newly polished floor. The old owners really did a good job to welcoming it's new homeowner. The smell of cleaners whiff through my nostrils. I take a look around the house only to find my stuff in boxes and my furniture. "I finally have my own home…," I tell myself and it echoes through my head the more I think of it. I unpack all my important nescecities like my brush, toothpaste, TV, unfolding futon, blankets and of course my Xbox 360 along with it's controller. I set everything up to its connectors and I'm good for the night. More unpacking tomorrow. Suddenly, I hear a loud bang, like something heavy dropped on the floor, from the neighbours side of the condo. I quickly remembered that in the cab I said I would meet my new neighbours, after I had settled in. I grabbed my sneakers from a nearby box and rushed to see what happened on the other side.

I ring the door bell to hear the obvious Ding-Dong coming from inside. I peak through the side door window to see if anyones there, (I'm very aware that it's impolite to be peaking through windows) I'm very anxious to see who he/she or who they are. I hear a male voice shouting "Just a second! I'll be right there!" Five seconds pass by and the door opens. OMJ (Oh My Jesus). It can't be. No way. It's freaking CaptainSparklez.


	2. Chapter 2: Warm Welcome

Chapter 2: Warm Welcome

"Oh hello CaptainSparklez!" I say, extatic. "Geez, am I that famous?" he replied to which I giggled. Oh screw it. "I'm trying to be modest here but, all I have to say is that im a really big fan of your content!" I say. He then replies, "Thank you, I appreciate the support of all my fans." Shit, I completely forgot to introduce myself. "Gosh im sorry, where are my manners. My name is Alix." "You probably know me. Jordan Maron is the name." he says. "So what brings you to my doorstep?" I quickly reply, "Oh! I just moved in on the other side of this condo, I heard a loud bang on your side so I went to see if you were ok." "Yeah, I'm fine, I just spilled my orange juice glass on the floor while I was recording. I'll edit and cut out the incident." He says calmly. "Well I'll let you finish your recording, but I'd love to talk more with you soon, if you get the chance out of your busy schedule of course." I say promptly. "I'd definetely want to talk with you more Alix. Maybe Sunday?" (today is Friday) "I'm open on Sunday. Maybe at your place at 4? I don't think you want to sit on the floor around a bunch of boxes." He chuckles and says sure. I say good bye and leave his doorstep.

_Score! I just got a date with Jordan Maron! Wait. Is it a date? _It's currently 2pm. I have all of the rest of the day to myself. I had my day off today. I decide to unpack a lot of other things.

...

The next morning I get ready to go to work. I work as a nature journalist for _National Geographic. _There's a main office here in California. I was lucky to snatch the job. I have 3 years of experience with handling and taking care of animals. At home I wrote about them on any free time I could get. It's like a have a passion for it. I really enjoy working with the animals. I get to travel all over the world just to examine them and write about them and their habitat, to our thousands of readers. I'm honestly fascinated by it.

I decide when I leave to buy Mr. Sparklez a coffee from Starbucks. I'm in line and I order myself a frappaccino, _but what should I get him? What does he like? _I decide to order him a medium mint hot choclate to give him a taste of my favorite canadian drink. _I hope he likes it. _

I arrive at his place hoping he's not still sleeping. I don't like to disturb people when they're sleeping. I hate the feeling of getting woken up by someone or by an alarm. I knock at his door this time. Before you can say speedygonsalas he's already opened the door. "Hey," I say. "I hope I didn't get you at a bad time. I brought you something." I lift my arm to show him the warm cup. He tells me quickly, "No, no. I was already making some breakfast. Nothing to worry about. Come in! Come in! And thank you for the coffee!" I almost start to pout when I say, "I really wish I could, I have to go to work." "Oh. Well you'll have to tell me everything about it. I'm very interested. I guess we'll have to wait t'ill Sunday." He says with a slightly dissapointed tone at first, but looking excited for Sunday. "I guess so. Anyways I gotta get going. Talk to you soon Jordan." "See ya Alix.

...

I get home and get myself in a mint colored spring dress with floral patterns on it. I call my best friend Daniel. "Hey Dan." "Hi Alix! How's Hollywood? Don't tell me. Absolutely awesome I'm guessing?" I laugh and say, "I'm not in Hollywood, but it's really nice here. The roads are just the smoothest. Is it snowing there eh?" He laughs and says, "No not yet, and you don't have to smear it in my face that the roads are awesome there and the ones here are… well shit." (Only Canadians will get that joke) I chuckle to the thought of the canadian roads. "Anyway, I said I would call you when I got settled, but I got to go shopping." "Hold on just a minute. Alix going shopping? Am I hearing this right? What's going on?" he says very confused. "You wouldn't believe who I met here." "Who?" "CaptainSparklez!" "No way! That's so cool! You lucky little bitch! Wait. Are you going on a date with him?" "Yeah. Well. No. Not really. More like a new neighbourly meet up." "Yeah, ooook." And I could tell he was winking through the phone. "Anyway, I got to go. Hope you have fun in Canada. Bye Daniel." "Bye Alix, talk to you soon." I hang up and head to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mall

Chapter 3: The Mall

*Jordan's POV*

_Ohhh boi! I can't wait 'till Sunday! Alix is such a nice, pretty young woman. I really hope she's just as into gaming as I am. _I thought to myself. _It was really thoughtful of her to bring me this drink. I'll try it. _I take a sip of the still warm cup. _Mmmmm! Delicious! _"Wow Alix. You really do have quite the choice in coffee!" _Wait. Didn't she say it was hot choclate? Oh well. I guess I could ask at the date. Meeting. Whatever. _With that said, I decide to work on an episode of Ultra Modded Survival and a Hunger Games video and wait 'till the day in anticipation.

*Alix's POV*

I arrive at the shopping center. _This place is huge! America must really love they're fashion. _I think to myself. I go inside and find a recognisable "Wal-Mart" and "McDonald's" inside. But, there is a shopping list full of small booth's and stores. I walk into a store titled "Vicky's" and see plenty of luxurious looking items and cloathing. There's signs everywhere in the store with "Everyday Low Prices!" Maybe they're just knockoffs of higher priced brands. I spot a really cute bracelet with purple and blue jems on it. I check the price and it says "15,000$" "Are they nuts!?" I say in a shushed voice. "These are not everyday low prices." _For millionaires sure. _A women beside a spinny thingy (I forget the name) nearby looks at me unpleased with a dirty look. I am startled by a clerk. "Can I help you?" she asks. "Oh, no thank you. Wait, actually, do you have anything under 100$?" I ask as politely as I can. "Oh yes! This way." She brings me to the front of the store entrance and out. She walks to a store directly beside it. "You don't have the appropriate monetary solutions to buy anything in our store. Sorry, it's store policy." She says it with a snobby tone. I turn around and walk away. _What a bitch! _I thought to myself angrily. "_You don't have the appropriate monatary solutions to buy anything in our store." _I say to myself in my most snobbiest inside voice, trying to mimic her.

By the time I forget about the incident earlier, I am greeted by a store named "Urban Planet." It has a very hip look to it. I decide to go inside and I find lots of cool stuff. From a far to the right, I can see the perfect dress for Sunday. It's orange and has rays white of what seems to be like a tie dyed. In my opinion, it's a very nice dress. I go to the dressing room to try it on. The size I picked was a snug fit. It was less than 30$. I go to the cash and wait in line to buy it. Afterwards, I leave the mall and arrive back home waiting for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Reunion/Date

I waited in excitement in my work clothes as I was going back home with only 40 minutes before going over to Jordan's house. _I never imagined myself ever going over and spending time with him, let alone __meeting him! __I'm so pumped for this! I wonder what he has planned for me?_ I wondered. I prepare myself quickly, combing my hair, putting make-up and putting on the brand new dress. I didn't have enough time to take a shower. Oh well.

I finish with 5 minutes to spare. I put my fancy flats on because I'm definitely not wearing high heels, no matter how sexy I look in them. I walk over next door. I knock on his door, tip-toing on the doorstep anxious, happy, excited and a shit ton of other emotions running through my mind and body. SHIT. I thought to myself. I should have rang the door bell. DUH! Stupid me. Now he's going to think it's the cops or something. I let it slide from my mind and wait patiently for 2 seconds when Jordan opens the door. I can instantly tell he put a lot of effort into the evening. Dim lights, candles, wine on the counter. Dang. Impressive.

"Hi Jordan!"

"Hi Alix, I'm so happy to see you!"

"So am I."

I feel like I'd be wagging my tail like crazy if I was a dog. I mean just look at him. He's such a beauty!

"Come in, come in! I've got some champagne on the counter if you'd like some." He offers.

"Thank you." I reply out of habit.

As I'm about to slip off my shoes and head for the bubbly when he says,

"Oh! Keep your shoes on. I have a way better idea then just a dinner at home." He says.

"Oh? Ok." I reply slightly confused.

He heads over to his car. I grab the champagne on the counter and the two wine glasses. I come back outside where he waits at his car. He owns a Chevrolet Equinox. He opens the door for me on the passenger side. What a gentleman. It's rare to see anymore of that I thought.

"Get in, I have something to show you." He says as what seems to be in excitement.

I get in and we drive for 20 minutes or so. While waiting to arrive to the unbeknownst location, I stare outside the window at the glaring street lights above the concrete. We didn't talk much in the car, and I think it's because he wants a conversation.

We arrive at this open meadow, with a hill, and we can see the city. It is illuminated by the all the lights within it. We park at the bottom of the grassy hill, under the cream coloured moonlight. Jordan and I make our way up the hill.

He says "Sorry for the legwork, but trust me you'll like this."

I reply with "Oh it's fine, I can't wait to see what you have planned." I giggle and he manages to chuckle.

Surprisingly, when I look up in the sky, we can see the stars from where we are at. We're finally at the top of the grassy hill, when Jordan, pulls out a patterned blanket and spreads it out neatly. He invites me to sit down with a hand gesture. We both lay on it and poor each other a glass of champagne. _Mmmmm__ yummy!_ I thought. Jordan could tell I was pleased. He takes out and serves me a marvelous dinner containing an exquisite salad, fresh fruit, still warm, chicken and turkey wraps and a small blueberry cheese cake desert. _Oh. My. God. Marry me please! _I thought to myself.

"So" He said.

"So"

"Where do we start?" He asks

"Tell me how you got famous." I say with a laugh.

"Well, I first begun playing Call of Duty under Machinima's terms with the Xbox and original YouTube name of ProsDONTtalkShit, but unfortunately it got taken down due to the offensive language.* I'm sure you should know that considering the fact that you claim to be a die hard fan."

"I am and I already knew that!"

"Afterwards, Seananners dared me to change my name to CaptainSparklez. I accepted the challenge and BOOM! Everyone knows me now by that name today. I really earned my popularity when I first had my Minecraft parody TNT. People wanted more, so I delivered. Revenge got me even more known. It's also the most viewed Minecraft video of all time so far with 130 million views."*

For a long period during the evening, we both spent the night discussing our ups and downs, greatest successes, lowest of downfalls throughout our lives so far and our plans for the future. At this time, I estimate that it's around 11pm.

He checks his phone and says "Oh my! Look at the time! I was having such a great time with you Alix, that I completely forgot about the time."

"That's ok Jordan, I can imagine you have plenty of work to do tomorrow. I really enjoyed spending time with you." I look towards him and give him an appeasing smile._Awwww why did this night have to end? _I thought.

"Well Alix, we better head home."

"Yup, here I'll help you bring this stuff back"

We walk down the hill with basket and blanket at hand. We get in the vehicle drive off. In the car, Jordan asks me,

"Hey Alix, would you like to partner up and be in my next episode of the Minecraft Hunger Games?"

"Would I?! Yes of course! Thank you so much!"

And with that said, I can barely sit in the passenger seat without moving in excitement for the rest of the ride home. Me and Jordan get home safe and sound. Instinctively, I help Jordan to bring his things inside his home. Jordan and I say our good byes and enter our homes.

These were my thoughts as soon as I was in my jammies: _Did I just?... No. I can't believe it, a guest video with my hero! Yipee! Now Alix, don't pee your pants with excitement tonight. _

_*actual origin of CaptainSparklez_


End file.
